A Very Hunter Christmas
by DelphiniumSweets
Summary: It's Christmas time in the world of Hunters! Chaos will surely ensue, what with secret Santa, and mistletoe!
1. Chapter 1

A Very Hunter Christmas

Summary: It's Christmas time in the world of Hunters! Chaos will surely ensue, what with secret Santa, and mistletoe!

**(A/N: this is going to be a two shot, because I have a few fun things to do to torture these little lovelies. The first chapter is a secret Santa gift exchange, the second is some (mis)adventures in mistletoe, so it goes from cute and friendly to funny and romantic.)**

"Careful with those ornaments! Mom will kill us if those break!" Killua calls out to Gon and Kurapika decorating a large Christmas tree.

"Have a little faith Killua." Kurapika replies, "Since when was I prone to dropping things?" The Kurta was on edge; he hadn't been too happy at Gon's insistence at inviting some of the Spiders to the Christmas party. But Gon reasoned that a Secret Santa would be better with a large group, and the blond couldn't help but agree.

"Oi, Can someone come help me with these cookies?" Leorio shouts from the kitchen, "I'm running out of countertops!"

Hisoka gets out of his chair, "I've got it Killua-kun, don't you worry your _pretty _little head." He pats said head on his way to the kitchen, causing the ex-assassin to shudder. But he still follows to see just how the magician intended to help.

Hisoka attached his Bungee Gum to the handles of a few trays and created a pulley system with the light fixture in the dining area.

"That's actually a really good idea!" Killua admits.

Leorio scoffs, "you're the only one who still freaks out when he's here Killua; you need to chill."

Shooting Leorio a look that could kill, the boy backs into the living room, barely missing a collision with Gon, as he rushed to open the door.

Killua turned just in time to see his younger siblings jump at him, screeching his name joyfully. Illumi follows close behind, peeling the two off of him.

"Yo Killu, quite the festive place you got here." The oldest says blandly, "you guys said you rented a house, but I didn't expect it to be like this."

The house was in a rather nice neighborhood, and was three stories tall if you didn't count the attic. It was painted a cheery yellow color, with white trim. The floors were wood, with rugs in some places. The building had six bedrooms and four bathrooms, a large kitchen with an informal dining area, and an actual dining room. It was by no means a mansion, but it wasn't anything shabby either.

"Yeah" Killua admits, "I would have been fine with an apartment, but Leorio wanted to be able to throw parties and socialize. Gon was on board with the party idea, and Kurapika couldn't care less where we live as long as he doesn't have to listen to Leorio snore."

Alluka pulls on the end of Illumi's hair, "Illumi, May Kalluto and I go to the kitchen?" the assassin looks down, and shrugs.

"Don't eat everything, and try not to get in the way."

The two run past the doorway, practically drooling at the smell of cookies. Once all the gifts were arranged under the tree, Gon, Killua, and Kurapika headed outside to make sure the decorations were just right. The thing about renting in such a nice neighborhood was that there was a lot expected of them. They were playing the role of a doctor and a small assortment of semi-roommates semi-adopted children. No one questioned it, since Leorio looked thirty. And the hunter licenses put them at relative ease.

Gon was just finishing the wire reindeer display when a large, fancy black car pulled up, and the six Spiders who actually wanted to come came pouring out.

"Merry Christmas!" Chrollo bellowed, attempting to pull Kurapika into a hug. He was pushed away. "Aw come on, the one day a year we aren't all trying to kill each other and I don't even get a hug?"

The Kurta simply lead the others to the door, instructing them on where to put the gifts, taking Machi's coat to hang up, and generally being a good host. Killua, Gon and Chrollo followed after, catching up on the goings on between their two groups.

"Oh yeah, all but one of my siblings are here." Killua nods, "Milluki is the only one who didn't want to come. You'll have fun with both Alluka and Kalluto here."

The Spider head laughs, "Oh really? Kalluto has told me a lot about her. Illumi said a few things, none of them really positive. None negative either, but he seemed rather…"

"Apathetic?" a new voice pipes in.

Chrollo looks to see Alluka standing there, munching on a cookie. "Yeah, you must be Alluka. I'm Chrollo, it's wonderful to meet you!" he crouches down to shake hands at eye level. Alluka seems pleasantly surprised with his attitude.

"Hi! Kalluto says you're a great boss. Speaking of Kalluto, I probably better make sure he doesn't make Hisoka mad, see you later!"

` She runs off, almost knocking Illumi over in the process.

"Your little sister is absolutely charming Illumi!" Chrollo laughs, "I can't imagine why you barely speak of her!"

Illumi visibly clenches his jaw, "We've never been that close, Alluka and I."

Chrollo backs off and follows Killua down a hall. "What was up with him?" the ebony haired man asks, almost shaken.

Killua looks a little awkward, shuffling his feet. "I'm sorry, he's a shithead sometimes. He's better than he used to be, anyhow. Just try and don't mention her, okay? I'd rather not have any fights at the party."

They return to the main area, where Gon was trying to get everyone settled down. Feitan, Phinks, Machi, Shal, and Kortopi huddled hear the fireplace, and motioned for their leader to join them. Leorio was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, behind Kurapika's chair. Hisoka sat in a large plush armchair, with Gon on one arm and Killua perched on the other. Illumi and the two younger kids sat on the couch.

Alright! Let's get started!" Machi announces, grabbing a box from the tree since she was closest to it, "To Killua, from Alluka!"

After getting a nod from the girl, Machi tosses the box across the room. Killua nimbly catches it, noting the pink hearts paper. He unwraps it carefully to save the cute wrapping, and reveals a gourmet chocolate box.

"Thanks Alluka! You're the best!"

"Okay next… to Gon, from Kalluto!"

The box reaches its destination in a similar manner, and the messily wrapped box contained a well-drawn portrait of Gon and Killua.

Gon's eyes lit up, "wow, I didn't know you could draw! That's so cool!"

"Next, to chain-bitch, from… Shal? This is going to be good, I can feel it."

Kurapika grabs the box and hesitantly looks at the sender, "is it a bomb?"

"No! I have more class than that!"

The blonde carefully opens the gift, and pulls out an antique watch. "I'm not going to ask where you got this… but thanks for not giving me a bomb, I guess."

Machi rolled her eyes before grabbing the next box, "to Leorio, from Killua."

The doctor eagerly tears open the package to reveal a brand new medical book. "Thanks Killua! I was actually thinking about buying this one!"

Machi looks a little disappointed before grabbing the next one, "you people give boring gifts. Next up…oh look at this! To Hisoka from Gon!"

Hisoka looks at Gon out of the corner of his eye, giggling at how excited he was. It was a notebook with a card suit pattern, with a matching pen. "Gon-kun, this is almost as adorable as you! I _love_ it!" He finished with a ruffle to the young boys head.

The look on Gon's face made even Illumi smile a little bit.

"Well, I don't know how you're topping that, but next is Hisoka's gift to Illumi!"

The assassin looks suspiciously at the small package before opening it to reveal a set of vials, labeled with different poisons, some he had never even seen in person. "…I don't even want to know how you got ahold of some of these… but I'm sure they'll come in handy, thank you."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Machi grabs the next gift, "To Danchou, from chain-bitch? That's new!"

Chrollo was a bit hesitant in opening the gift, but smiled pleasantly, holding up an art book signed by an up-and-coming artist. "Kurapika, this is wonderful! How did you know I liked him?"

The Kurta just shrugged, "I figured that signature would be valuable one day…"

The entire group surrounding Chrollo seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, "okay, next up is my gift… from Danchou!" she seemed utterly confused, and opened up the box hastily.

With a gasp, she held up a new, and very expensive, make-up pallet. "I'm not sure whether to be amazed that you knew what sort of make-up is good quality, or assume you think I'm ugly ad punch you in the face."

Without another word she grabs the next box, "to Feitan, from Phinks. Well, how boring."

He silently opens the box to reveal a new, high quality camera. He looks to his teammate in confusion.

"Well, you like art and stuff, right? And I guess since you've got that whole 'expressing yourself' problem, you could take pictures… 'Cause you know, a picture is worth a thousand words right?"

Feitan might have blushed, but the bandanna was blocking the view, "…thank you… I like…"

Machi hid her smile behind her hand as she tossed a box to Phinks, "from Kortopi."

Phinks tore the paper away without a second thought, revealing an extremely cute handmade chibi Feitan plushie.

"This is the absolute best gift I've ever received, ten out of ten!" Phinks cries out, tossing the pint-sized spider in the air.

Bloodlust radiates off of the real Feitan, "you… will… _die!_"

After the laughter died down, and Kortopi had received a cookie for the _"best gift of the night"_ award, Machi moved on, "okay, next is a gift for Shal, from Leorio!"

Shal opened the box and nodded in approval at the new tablet/laptop combo thing presented to him. "Sweet! These just came out right? Cool, thanks."

Leorio sighed in relief at his gift being approved, and urged Machi to move on before the tech-savvy spider changed his mind.

"Mkay, next we've got Kortopi's gift, from me!"

The gift is a rather nice hair brush. Everyone giggles. "Well, last year she got me a pair of safety-scissors, I guess this is a step up."

"Okay… now we've got Alluka's gift, from Illumi!"

A good half of the room held their breath in anticipation as she opened the wrapping paper, to reveal a cute doll made to look somewhat similar to Alluka.

"I've always wanted one of these customized dolls! You're the second best big brother ever! Killua's still better, but you're better than Milluki and Kalluto now!"

The group laughs, and Illumi rolls his eyes.

"And now it's my gift right?" Kalluto asks, running over to the tree.

"Yep, last but not least, Kalluto's gift, from Feitan!"

… It was a set of knives. The youngest of the Troupe received a set of knives, some meant to hold poison. And he loved it.

**(A/N: I had fun with this! It seemed a bit static, but the next one is a series of drabbles anyhow, so yeah. But the camera thing, holy shit! Best idea I've had all day! If you can't tell, I love Feitan! And Hisoka, can't you just imagine Gon just walking into a store and grabbing the first thing with card suits on it? And of course Hisoka would love it and use it every day, no matter how stupid it was, because it came from his favorite unripe fruit! This show has consumed my life, send help.) **


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Hunter Christmas ch2

**(A/N: Now for a series of drabbles of the multiple occurrences of mistletoe madness! And the very last one I just thought was too cute not to put in there, what with the beginning of the last chapter!)**

**Killua and Gon: Cookies and kisses**

Gon was waiting patiently outside the kitchen to catch Killua off guard and steal a cookie from his hand. But just when he swore he had his friend cornered, the ex-assassin pushed him out of the way, with a "nice try" as his only condolence. He grabbed Killua's hand, and whined, "Gimme a cookie!"

"Uh... Gon, you do realize where we are, right?" Gon tilted his head in confusion, so Killua pointed up, "that's mistletoe, when two people stop under it, it's tradition that they kiss."

Gon smiled, a sneaky thought coming to mind. "Okay!" he leaned forward and kissed his unsuspecting friend on the cheek, grabbing a cookie from his hand in the process.

"_Yes! He's been hording the cinnamon ones all night! Score!" _

**Chrollo and Kurapika: the thief strikes again**

Chrollo was so engrossed in his book, he didn't even notice the Kurta standing in the doorway. He barely avoided a collision, and stopped in front of him at the last second.

"Sorry Kurapika, I was distracted by the book!" he realized the blond was blushing and looking up. He followed the gaze, eyeing the little bunch of leaves. "Well, I guess this is payback for rejecting my hug earlier… and I suppose a proper thank-you is in order, for you gave me such a lovely gift."

The spider grabs Kurapika by the chin and kisses his quickly but warmly, right on the lips.

When he turns back to see Kurapika's reaction, he's met with confused scarlet eyes, as well as a matching complexion.

"You stole my first kiss you asshole!"

**Leorio and Kurapika: no big deal **

Kurapika was surprised to find that the watch he was given was still working, though not on the correct time. He fiddled with it for a minute before deciding to seek Chrollo out, for he seemed to be the most likely to know how to use the thing.

The blonde saw him disappear into the hallway, and he attempted to follow, bumping into someone in the doorway.

"Oi, watch where you're going Kurapika!"

_"Oh no not another one…"_

Kurapika almost screamed, there he was, under the mistletoe with another guy.

Noticing Kurapika's dejected expression, Leorio looks up, "Oh, that? I saw what happened earlier, what a prick right? But seriously it'd no big deal! I saw Gon and Killua here earlier, and Gon kissed Killua on the cheek and stole one of his cookies!"

"If it's no big deal…" Kurapika starts, before getting up on tip-toe and plants a simple kiss on his friend's cheek before running off to get his watch fixed, leaving a blushing Leorio in his wake.

**Phinks and Feitan: I don't know what to say **

Feitan had never been more glad for his bandanna, since the blush from earlier had never really faded. As long as the weight of the camera strap sat on his neck, he'd continue to think about it. And not to mention the oddly specific plushie. Who knew Kortopi made plushies in his spare time?

Feitan, not really paying attention to where he was, took the time to lean in a doorway and look at the camera.

"Are you waiting for me or something?" a taunting voice silkily whispers. Feitan jolts, and takes a better look at his surroundings. He put the camera on the ground next to him, and attempted to back out.

"No, I was looking at… that." He motioned to the camera.

"So it was simple fate then, good enough for me!" he pulls Feitan closer and kisses his forehead.

A million thoughts ran thought Feitan's mind, but his reflexes won, and he slapped his friend right across the face. They stand there for a moment, and Phinks tries to walk away.

Feitan grabs him, and they stand there for a second.

_"It's now or never… either we fall apart or I fix what I just broke." _

Feitan pulls down the bandanna and smashes his mouth into Phink's.

A click and a flash interrupts the moment, and they jump apart to see Kortopi holding Feitan's camera.

"Kortopi… I… will… _KILL._ _YOU._"

**Machi and Hisoka: the ultimate Rejection **

Hisoka was pleased that the little decoration he put up was doing its job. That last one was particularly entertaining.

_"High time they admitted they're into each other!" _the magician thought to himself, _"the sexual tension between them was absolutely stifling." _

His musings brought him to the very doorway, and he found one pink haired spider waiting there, on her phone.

Hisoka decided not to bother with a warning, or asking for permission, and cut to the kiss.

What he wasn't expecting was a hand making loud, painful contact with his left cheek.

"Hisoka you puke covered lampshade!" she screeched, "If you try to kiss me again I'll _strangle you in your sleep_!"

**Hisoka and Illumi: Hisoka's death wish **

"Well, this is quite the predicament we find ourselves in, Illumi…"

"Hisoka, you will back away this instant, or face your maker." The long haired assassin growled, putting a pin to Hisoka's neck.

The magician pouts "But I've been on my best behavior all night Illumi… I even gave you a nice gift!"

Illumi pauses a bit before replying, "I suppose I should thank you for not giving me anything _vulgar_. But knowing you the whole thing was a ploy to get me in this very situation. I'll never understand the inner workings of your mind…"

The pins were put away, and Illumi pressed his lips to Hisoka's, lingering there for a moment than was probably necessary before pulling away, a whisper on his lips...

"But I've found that your mind is an interesting thing."

The kiss left the red-head disoriented, more so than he had expected. In fact, he felt rather lightheaded.

"_Did he have some of that poison on his lips? How Zoldyck of him…~"_

**Hisoka and Gon: the cuteness returns **

Gon was sitting on the stairs when it happened. One minute he's watching Kurapika sing "All I want for Christmas is you" with a few tipsy Spiders, next he's almost being trampled by a very angry Machi.

But that wasn't the startling thing, the startling thing was the pain he could hear in that slap, the mark across Hisoka's face. It made him want to punch Machi a bit.

But just a bit.

Hisoka was a bit hard to get used to, he'd be the first to admit. But the more you know him, the easier it gets. Like during the dodgeball game on Greed Island, Gon Hisoka and Killua worked in perfect synchronicity without even trying! It was just a matter of putting up with a few harmless jokes here and there. Or maybe Gon just thought he was cool, it could be either.

It was in that moment Gon made up his mind, being the sweetheart he is. He hopped up and went down the steps, right over to Hisoka, who was leaning against the door frame recovering from the past two occurrences.

Gon slowly walked past him, and stopped when Hisoka didn't say anything.

Furrowing his brow, Gon grabbed the man's wrist, and pulled him down until he could kiss the still red cheek lightly before running back to hide in his room upstairs.

Back downstairs, Hisoka was looking a little lost in his thoughts.

**Chrollo and Alluka: a darling princess**

Illumi was back to his sour self, causing Alluka to look for somewhere to hide. Most of the spiders were passed out in the living room, and Gon was nowhere to be seen. The house looked a bit empty with half of the party goers out of the scene.

With no crowd to duck into, she made a break for the kitchen. She clutched onto the entirely too realistic copy-crown Kortopi had given her to wear earlier. He tried to tell her about the real one, but his slurred voice was unintelligible.

She was so focused on avoiding her brother she didn't even notice Chrollo standing in the doorway.

"Why, I didn't know Gon invited a princess to his party!" his charming voice bubbles, "I must say I'm honored to make your acquaintance!"

Alluka, confused, opens her mouth to correct him, but he winks at her. Realizing he was only joking, she decides to play along, "Well it's nice to meet you too. I'd love to stay and chat sir, but it seems someone has sent an assassin for me." She nods in her brother's direction.

Chrollo purses his lips, then smirks, "Well that won't do at all, I suppose we'll have to hide you then."

Her switches places with her so she's in the kitchen. "Stay in here, there's an enchantment on the door that makes it so if you pass through the doorway while another person occupies it, a kiss must be exchanged. He'll never stoop so low as too kiss me. Oh, and that reminds me…" he plants a kiss on her hand. "It's been wonderful speaking to you."

**(A/N: well that was so sweet it probably gave me a cavity! Kortopi was on fire this round, playing cupid and whatnot! He's a nice plot device, to be completely honest. He's my go to for random moments of mischief. I feel like he's secretly really sassy, and spends most of his time thinking up snarky comments that'd probably get him murdered if he said them.) **


End file.
